


Virtual midnight love

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Background Relationships, Datastormshipping, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: 18 year old  Ryoken and his boyfriend, 16 year old yusaku has a midnight  walk  in vrains  as Revolver and playmaker.  contains datastormshipping and very super  minor Dragonflyshipping.   This is  a au fanfic. sorry for errors. I don't own vrains.
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken, zaizen Aoi/Haru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Virtual midnight love

18 year old Ryoken Kogami sent a text to his boyfriend, 16 year old Yusaku Fujiki asking him " do you want to take a midnight walk in link vrains as Revolver and playmaker?". Yusaku blushed when he saw that text and logged into vrains as playmaker. Ryoken logged into vrains as Revolver. Luckily for them almost no one came into vrains at midnight excluding holidays.

Revolver and playmaker was at the middle of vrains . Revolver said " hello, my pretty boyfriend " kissing playmaker on the lips. Playmaker blushed and kissed Revolver on the lips. Revolver said to playmaker while holding playmaker's hand " ready for our midnight vrains walk?". Plyamaker blushed and said " yes" while hugging Revolver in a highly romantic way. Playmaker and Revolver walked to their 1st place they ever met each other. It was the place where they first dueled each other. Playmaker said " this is the place where i meet my love for the 1st time" blushing. Revolver said ' sorry for being a jerk back then." playmaker said "of course, I forgive for you that, my cute boyfriend ". Revolver blushed hard. Revolver and playmaker continued walking in the vrains. Playmaker said " Revolver, what's our future for us?". Revolver said " it's depends on how we build the future together.". Playmaker said " there is one future i hope happen.". Revolver said " what is it?". Playmaker said " I want to marry you when I turn 18." Revolver blushed and said " I would be honored to marry you in the future, my sweet playmaker." Playmaker and Revolver kissed each other again with very romantic kiss.

Playmaker and Revolver was now looking for a bench in vrains to sit own to rest their legs because Time passed fast that Playmaker and Revolver was hvaing a romantic midnight walk for 4 hours. When they got to a bench, they realize a another couple got there first. It was 16 year old Aoi zaizen as Blue maiden and 14 year old ai Haru kissing each other. Ryoken said " since this bench is taken, is it ok i sleep at your place, playmaker?". Playmaker said " fine with me". Playmaker and Revolver logged out of vrains to go to yusau's bedroom. Ryoken and yusaku lay down on the bed with plenty of covers. Yuasku layed his head on Ryoken's cast in a romantic way. Then they went to sleep saying " I loved that walk and I love you".

That night was the best night Ryoken and yusaku ever had and He would never trade it for anything in the world. Ryoken and yusaku knew they would be in each other's future.


End file.
